The present invention relates to an arrangement for telephone communication via a radio link.
Arrangements enabling the establishment of telephone links without any cord between the base unit and the handset, which consequently has the advantage of being really movable, have been known for some time already. A distinction must, however, be made between two types of cordless telephone communication arrangements: namely the conventional arrangement in which dialling is effected on the base unit, calls and ending the communication only being possible by decoupling and recoupling this base unit and the mobile part, and on the other hand the more recent arrangements in which calls, dialling and ending the communication can be effected from the mobile part. The invention described in the present patent application belongs to this second type of arrangement.